


Jet Pack Blues

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sad, UF Sans, Underfell AU, Wrote this a while back, i literally had the video on loop when i wrote this, i'm a new user so... yeah, semi-old story, uf pap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Black Coat video by Ursik on tumblr</p>
<p>Sans gets killed and watches his brother mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a while back, and i posted it both on my DA and FFN account. I wanted to try out Ao3 and see what it was like.
> 
> I'm sure all you know what video inspired this.
> 
> any way i'm not a new writer, but i'm a new user getting use to this place. so here you are. enjoy ^^

When he woke, he was confused. Everything was fuzzy and he felt sick. His skull was pounding and his ribs felt like they were on fire. He squeezed his eye-sockets shut before opening them weakling staring up at the 'sky'. he blinked his vision slowly focusing. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his ribs, immediately flinching as he touched them. he looked down, a large gash was across his ribs. His eyes widened at the sight, who the hell had he survived that? What the hell even happened? He blinked as it slowly came to him a flash of a memory. A kid. A human kid. He'd gotten hit... He'd felt his 1HP drop. So... why was he alive still?

The skeleton stood up, slowly as to not irritate the scar anymore than it was. Wait... he human had attacked, been covered in dust... that meant... No Papyrus was in danger! He frowned and looked around taking in his surroundings. He was near his station at Snowdin Forest. He paused noticing how eerily silent it was. The pounding in his skull got worse and he cursed putting a hand to his head.

"SANS! DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice yelled out from the direction of the town. Sans spun towards it and sighed in relief.

"Boss, thank god you're alright!" he said as his brother stomped over, his boots crunching into the snow. Sans rushed forward to launch himself at the other, only to pass straight through the other. He froze and looked down as he hands. "W-what the hell?" he muttered. He turned towards his brother and blinked he looked down walking over to see what his brother was looking at and froze. He grabbed his jacket, holding it staring at the one laying in the snow. Papyrus picked it up staring at it. Before looking around.

"SANS? SANS, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH WHERE ARE YOU? IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR GAMES I AM NOT AMUSED!" Papyrus yelled out. Sans frowned.

"B-boss... Boss I’m right here..."Sans told him, Papyrus didn't react, and as he cried out again sans could have sworn he heard his lover's voice crack.

"SANS! IT'S TIME TO COME HOME GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The taller skeleton yelled, he was clutching the black coat to his chest. Sans could have sworn he saw the other trembling. he stepped forward reaching out to the other and once again phased through him. "Come home... Please.... please you can't be dead... Please Sans..." Papyrus murmured quietly. Sans looked up at him freezing. Dead...? He blinked and sighed.

"...The hit really killed me..." he whispered."...Oh stars... pap..." he looked up at his brother.

Papyrus shut his eyes, before he stood straight and turned walking towards Snowdin. Sans rushed after him. He was still in a bit of shock, but he couldn't say he was surprised to be dead, or a ghost for that matter. He clenched his fists, speed walking to keep up with his brother. He slowed slightly, spotting a strange white light. He blinked, staring at it. Was that supposed to be where he needed to pass on? He frowned no. He couldn't leave yet. He needed to stay with Papyrus.

He stared at the light then turned and followed his brother. He frowned as he caught up with his brother. He was regretting approaching the dust-covered human that had left the ruins. He stared sadly at his brother's back, remember the brief happy moments they'd had... There wouldn't be any more of those. No more sweet kisses, or hugs...

And all because he decided to play hero and kill the human. He was dead and his brother was left alone to mourn. Sans cursed himself. He should've ran, gone back to Snowdin and sounded an alarm... but... what would have happened if that was what he did? Most likely he'd be laughed at or yelled at for not disposing of a threat... hell... maybe it would have been Papyrus to die instead of him. The thought made him sick. If his death meant Papyrus lived a little longer, then he was glade he decided to fight the human. 

He looked up at his brother just in time to see him pulling on Sans' black coat. He gripped the one on his shoulders and followed Papyrus inside the house, easily sipping inside. He walked a few steps ahead of Papyrus and looked around.

"Come home..." 

Sans spun around, hearing the whimper and thud. Papyrus had slid to the floor gripping on the fluff of the jacket. Red tears slipping from his sockets and rolling down his cheekbones. Sans eyes widened, had he still possessed his soul, he was sure it would have cracked and shattered all over again. Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sob.

"Papyrus... Oh stars. No please don't cry!" he said. He knew it was useless, his lover wouldn't be able to hear him. Tears filled his own eye sockets as Papyrus started begging him to come home and to not be dead.

"Stars. Pap, I’m right here. I swear... I’m home... I’m not leaving you. I promise. I'm not gonna leave..." he choked out as he started to cry himself. He reached out, his hands phasing through Papyrus uselessly. He hung his head, setting his hand over his brother's even thought it phased through it. He stayed at Papyrus' side all night, listening to his cries and pleads and not being able to do anything about it. By morning, the taller skeleton had fallen silent. Sans hadn't moved from his spot by his side. He looked up as Papyrus stood and turned to the door opening it and leaving.

Sans blinked and followed after his brother through the underground. Sans winced looking at the scattered dust piles. It seemed the kid had passed through already. Sans looked at his brother and sighed as they continued to make their way to the Judgement Hall. When they arrived Papyrus took his position in the middle of the room. the spot where Sans would've been standing had he been alive. Sans took a spot next to a pillar and looked off towards the Hall's entrance. It wasn't long till the human entered.

 

Sans watched from the sidelines as the battle started. His brother hadn't even spoken, just summoned an attack and sent it straight for the human. Sans winced with every attack his lover dodged. the human was dodging almost all of the attacks, and aside from previous wounds seemed perfectly fine.

Sans shifted nervously watching the back and forth between the two.

"Please, Papyrus... you can do this... just hold in there.." he murmured. The fight continued on for a few more minutes before the human dashed forward slashing the knife across Papyrus' chest. Sans froze his eyes widening. he ran forward, and dived his brother's body colliding with his as the world fell away. He held Papyrus close as they slowly fell through the void. he cupped his brother's cheekbones. Papyrus' eyes slowly opened his gaze meeting Sans'. Sans' head filled with tears as did his brother's. Sans smiled weakly.

"Sans...?" 

"Boss..." Sans choked out. Papyrus wrapped his arms tightly around sans pulling him close. Sans returned the embrace, pressing forward to clank their teeth together. He felt Papyrus kiss back and smiled more. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Let's go home." Sans whispered. Papyrus nodded silently, and the world turned white.


End file.
